


爱你

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	爱你

“喂，嘎子。”王凯侧着头打电话，声音隐约带着笑意，“最近怎么样？还在忙吗？”他一肩与头夹着手机，这边动手收拾着散落的衣物，“嗯，对，我一个人在家。

“很想你。”他低下头，说道。

 

阿云嘎终于忙完了手头的工作。他放下最后一张照片和签字用的水笔，只觉得好似一场大梦初醒。这三个月的时光，三个月的辛苦，三个月的情谊，恍若江水东流去，杯酒间广厦建起，高楼拔地。他怎么也没想过自己经历了那么多次生活的磨砺后居然还能红起来，不论是之前上过多少次综艺或是拍过什么电视剧上过什么央视节目，他都从未觉得自己真的红起来过，尽管他不信，可事实已经如此。

而他也已经做好被抛弃的准备。

“我不喜欢太红的，”王凯笑着对他说。

“所以，你愿意跟我交往吗？”

“好。”几乎不需要考虑，阿云嘎便答应了。偌大的北京有人相互扶持总是好的，况且他一时间对爱情没什么渴求，在经历了上一段感情之后，他对那些事情都已释然。但他很快发现有一个大明星男友的好处是难言的，尽管他还没弄明白王凯是怎么看上他的，但不论是礼物或是衣服，总已经给他准备好。这让他有些难堪，在他看来爱应该是互相的，而他却不能给王凯对等的东西。王凯却只说：“你有一颗心便是好的，不必再想太多。”然后抱着他翻上床，被翻云雨，颠鸾倒凤，一通胡闹。

想到这里阿云嘎便笑了起来，他笑容迷人，让人忍不住就沉浸在那双弯弯眼眸里。王凯时常抱住他，用舌头去凑他的上牙，一边嘲笑他长了一双兔牙，一边深情又浪漫地与他接吻，也不怕一双兔牙咬到了自己的舌头。

有人拍了拍他的肩：“笑什么呢，一脸傻样。”他忍住不说，假装收敛起笑意，可快乐还是从他的眉眼间溢了出来。他快乐得像是要燃烧了起来，连寒冷也不觉，匆匆还了笔，便走出门。

他还要收拾最后一点东西，然后离开。

飞机是下午的16点25分起飞。

 

他难得见到有人接机。是王凯的一位助理。“凯哥说让你把行李给我，然后去VIP候机室找他。”这人说道，阿云嘎一时也想不起他的名字，便点了点头，没再多言语。北京比长沙冷了些许，但这种冷完全不是一个层面上的，北京不下雪，也没有长沙的湿冷，因此他反倒觉得快活自在些，便去星巴克打了两杯咖啡，摩卡和卡布奇诺，拎着去了候机室。

“来啦。”王凯照例一副严实打扮，鸭舌帽口罩一个不少，墨镜挂在衣领上，身边两个行李箱，整装待发。

“那个箱子是你的。”王凯努了努嘴，示意阿云嘎在自己身边坐下。

“我来晚了。”阿云嘎递过去一杯摩卡，又用力握了下手中剩下的卡布奇诺，才觉得浑身的冰冷僵硬缓解了些许。“飞机晚了半个小时起飞，我又走错了通道。”他转过头，对王凯笑了笑，王凯正巧也在看着他。“来得及。”他私下里一向话不多，摘下口罩后饮了一口咖啡，缓缓道。

“来得及。”阿云嘎把这话重复了一遍，转过头去找航班信息。“这是去往东京的航班？”他一下子有些乱了方寸，赶紧翻自己的护照。“你的护照我替你收着了。”王凯看着阿云嘎翻箱倒柜找东西的样子，愉快道。

“这样。”于是两人又恢复了平静。阿云嘎一口接一口地喝着咖啡，很快只剩下一层甜腻的奶泡。他却不着急扔杯子，只是望着远处发愣，或是闭着眼养神。他太累了，阿云嘎疲倦地想。他应该多为王凯做些什么，却只能在他身边停下脚步。他勉强打起精神，想要跟王凯分享些自己在节目里的趣事，却被他竖起一根手指轻轻道：

“睡吧。我知道你很累。”

仿佛是一句有魔咒的话，他便就这样靠在王凯肩上睡着了，连飞机都不顾，两人便在空荡荡的候机室里，相依为命。

这是他三个月来睡得最安稳的一次。

 

飞机刚落地的时候他还没太反应过来，眯着眼睛问王凯自己这是在哪儿。

“我们到了。”王凯便耐心回答道。他只当阿云嘎还没睡醒，却没看到他在自己身后慢慢睁开了一双深邃的眼，茫然地打量着这个陌生的地方。

阿云嘎拖着两人的行李，王凯背着包，两人便打车去了酒店。阿云嘎英语不行，全靠王凯的半吊子英语应付人。幸好司机和酒店的前台人都很好，他们便一路顺利地到了地方。阿云嘎有点不可思议，“你什么时候英语这么好了？”王凯笑了笑，却不正面作答。

“在你不知道的时候。”

 

两人一进屋便拥在了一起。王凯有点懒，不太想动弹，阿云嘎看了出来，便抱着他转到床边躺下，在松软的被子上砸出了一个人形的浅坑。他不说，王凯也不吱声，任由他抱着自己，终于在快要窒息的时候推了推他，“松开，我好累了。”

阿云嘎立刻松开他，起身跪在他身上帮他解着衣服扣子。两人共同协作，动作也出奇的一致。“嘎子。”王凯看着他，而他也恰恰好看着王凯，两人都不说话。

最终还是阿云嘎先屈服了。他脱下外套，只穿一件毛衣，滑落到地板上，解开上半身连同大腿瘫在床上的王凯的裤子，为他口交。

每次看到那东西他都觉得大得吓人。然而主人并不怎么使用它，因此时常荒废让每一次口交都变得无比刺激。他听到王凯在自己面前呻吟，呼吸也加重，像一匹跑了一整夜的马一样，他像往常一样，将它含入口中。

用舌头沿冠状沟舔一圈，再轻轻吸吮龟头和马眼，偶尔用舌头挑逗马眼，带出更多腥涩的前液。他之前不知道这些地方的名字，事实上除了上厕所和洗澡他从前都不碰这些地方，可是跟王凯在一起之后，一切都变了。

王凯的声音变得黏腻起来，显然是被阿云嘎的生涩和努力讨好到了。不论多少次，他的都学不会从前的床伴们那些技巧，却每次都能让他满意。

“你真可爱。”王凯抬起上半身，哑着嗓子道。他鼓励性地摸了摸阿云嘎卷曲的头发，又试探地将他的头向下压了压。他很想让嘎子给他做深喉，但如果他不愿意，不做也罢。

阿云嘎只抬眼看了看王凯一双眯起来的猫眼，紧接着他便向下吞了下去，毫不犹豫——王凯被吓到了，紧接着便感受到自己的性器来到了一个陌生的炽热紧致的地方，喉头蠕动着挤压着柔软的龟头，他惊叫出声——如果不是他把自己拔了出来，他几乎立刻就要释放在那迷人的嗓子里。

“没事吧。”王凯从床上跪下身，捧住阿云嘎的脸问道。他当然知道嗓子对他有多重要，正因如此，越是看到嘎子因恶心而难受干呕他越愧疚，几乎无法呼吸。“别这样，答应我。”他将阿云嘎的头抱在自己怀里，像抱着一只羊羔，轻声说道。

“我没事。”阿云嘎边咳边道。他靠在王凯怀里，吸着他的气息，几乎沉迷。“你真好闻。”他哑声说道。

“你嗓子都哑了……”王凯说不出口的心疼。从前他没体会过这种情绪，可是跟阿云嘎在一起以后他却慢慢学会了爱一个人。

“没事，之前练太多，休息下就好了。”他握住王凯的手，对着那双微启的唇，亲了上去。“别动。”

他们斜卧在地毯上，漫长地接吻。阿云嘎伸出手帮他撸动性器，让他释放了出来，弄了一手白浊。

“乖乖。”他笑道，举起手给王凯看，“我不在家，这是憋了多久？”

王凯也笑：“还不是想你想的。”

两人又接了一个吻，阿云嘎便将王凯哄上床去，自己一个人收拾着两人的行李箱。

“你也别太累了。”王凯以碰到床便想睡觉，他翻了个身，看着阿云嘎在床那边来回忙碌，迷迷糊糊说道。

“让我为你做点什么吧。”阿云嘎低声道。他不在乎王凯听没听见，下一秒屋里就响起了轻轻的呼吸声。他回头，看到王凯睡着了，于是转过身去帮王凯盖好被子，又替他放好手臂在被子里。空调温度开得够，应该不会冻着。他这样想着，轻手轻脚走回衣柜前，放着两人的衣服。

凯凯的眼光果然还是好。他箱子里的那些衣服，虽然认不出几件的牌子，但料子、款式却都是上乘，穿上身的效果也好，以前他带自己挑衣服的时候总是说自己穿起来比模特还好看，倒是夸太过了，他还不愿承认自己穿着更好看。有时两人的衣服换着穿，也就分不清谁是谁的了。

阿云嘎轻手轻脚放完衣服，本想去浴室洗一个热水澡，却又怕影响王凯安眠，吹了好一会儿空调，身子也总算暖和了不少，因此脱了外衣外裤，便进了被窝。

王凯睡觉乖，却血冷，总也捂不热被窝，因此平日冬天里两人都是开了床暖，然后再上床亲热，这下只有空调，阿云嘎握住王凯冰凉的手，心里总有说不出的滋味。他低头往那双手上哈气，可热量却留不住，他便轻轻拽了王凯一双手，放在自己大腿根之间。那里足够暖和，虽然他一下子被冻了个机灵，却还是忍耐着帮他暖手。

“晚安。”阿云嘎低声道，随即关了床头的灯，两个人便一同入了梦乡。


End file.
